Days Come and Go
by LeSylph
Summary: It may have been a different life, but her feelings never changed. Jo/Zane.


I meant for this to go a completely different direction (like a more lighthearted tone) and somehow this is what I ended up with. Oh, and song lyrics in Italics are Papa Roach's _Forever_.

Disclaimer: Don't own Eureka, etc.

* * *

><p><em>Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever…<em>

There were days that Jo Lupo hated Eureka. People tampered with things, which in her opinion, shouldn't be tampered with. Like the space time continuum.

"Hey," Carter was asking her. "Everything okay?"

It would have been exactly two years since she and Zane had gotten engaged. Had she said yes. "Huh?"

He inclined his head towards her. "You do realize that you've been eating my bear claw," he said with amusement.

Jo stared at the piece of pastry still in her hand and dropped it back on the plate. "Oh, God. How can you eat that stuff?"

"I don't know, the same way you can drink _that_?" he nudged the glass containing her spinach and blueberry concoction.

Picking up the glass, Jo finished it off. "I have to go."

"See you later," Carter went back to reading the paper that was in front of him.

Sighing, Jo started for the door. "I wouldn't doubt it."

It wasn't long before Jo was arming herself as Carter, Allison, Fargo, and Henry were checking the schematics of GD. "We should be able to stop it if we come around here, Carter pointed to a spot on the screen and Jo nodded. "Got it."

And got it they did. Today was one of those days that Jo _really_ hated Eureka.

She was on the sofa when the door opened and she didn't bother to move.

"Hey," the cushions sank. "You sure you should be out of the infirmary?"

Jo kept her eyes closed. "No."

"Did Allison clear you?"

"Sort of," Jo murmured.

"Meaning…"

"I threatened her with obstruction of justice if she didn't let me leave."

There was a low rumble of a laugh. "Could you do that?"

"Probably not, but it worked." Besides, Allison said there really wasn't anything they could do. She and Carter would just have to wait for it to subside and she may as well do that in the comfort of her own home.

She finally opened her eyes. Zane was looking at her with some measure of concern. "I'm fine, Zane."

He raised his eyebrows. "You know that would be more believable if you actually looked like it."

"It's not just this, it's," Jo began. "Today was the day that he proposed."

Zane nodded. "I know."

"How do you-"

"It's not every day that you have a girl say that she'll marry you when you don't remember asking."

He had a point.

A week later and Jo Lupo finally felt like her body wasn't going to fall apart every time she tried to move. She walked into her office to find Zane sitting at her desk holding a single rose.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"What?" Zane feigned innocence. "A guy can't give his girlfriend flowers?"

Right. "Not this guy."

He shrugged. "Yeah, you're right. See you later," he left her with a kiss on the mouth and a rose in her hand.

Sometimes she really wondered about his sanity.

Later that day as she was assessing the latest in GD security measures, she noticed Zane lurking. "Need something?" she asked.

"Not really. Dinner tonight at Café Diem?"

"Fine, that's fine. Now can you stop being so, so...creepy?" Was there some test that had gone awry that she hadn't been aware of?

The Café was empty when Jo showed up and her hand immediately went to her sidearm. If there was one constant in Eureka, it was that Vincent always had customers. "Vincent? Zane?" She called out.

"Here, Ms. Lupo," Vincent came out from the kitchen in full tuxedo complete with a white napkin draped over his arm. "If you'll follow me."

"Okay, Vince, what's going on." Jo looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"I had a special request," Vincent sat her at a table that had an elaborate arrangement of tropical flowers.

Jo eyeballed it. "Really, what is all this."

"Just sit, Lupo," Zane had finally arrived wearing a suit jacket over his regular shirt and jeans. Something was definitely up.

"Zane," Jo started.

"Sit."

She sat.

Vincent was bringing out the dessert and she started to broach the subject again but Zane held up a hand. "Patience, Jo."

She bit her lip. "I don't think-"

"Enjoy," Vincent set the tray down in front of them and Jo stared. Not only had Vincent outdone himself with a really excellent looking tiramisu, there was also something shiny sitting on it. Something that looked like...

"Is that?"

"No," Zane anticipated her question. "I had it specially made. I don't want this to be a repeat of anything, I want this to be a first because for us. It's a first for this me and you."

She couldn't say that she was exactly surprised but she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. If she would every be ready. "Zane."

"And I know, I know that it's been rough but with everything that's happened...1947, me being a complete jackass, you being stubborn, the Astraeus, everything. You can't deny that there was always something here Jo."

This wasn't happening. Except it was. "I never stopped loving you," she heard herself saying. And it was true.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes," there was no hesitation. There just wasn't. It felt different, this time. Something in her was screaming _yes, yes, yes__. _"Yes."

Vincent peeked his head out, "Did I hear a yes?"

"Yes," Zane was grinning.

"Oh yay!" Vincent clapped his hands together and suddenly the doors opened as people began to flood in. "Congratulations are in order!" he called out. "And champagne!"

There were days that Jo Lupo hated Eureka. And there were days that she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. As she kissed Zane, this Zane who was now her Zane, in front of her friends, there were days when she was thankful for it.


End file.
